


【少前】404 Not Found

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Girls’ Frontline, 少女前線, 少女前线
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress





	【少前】404 Not Found

■ 基于世界观之上的全架空

■ 大量二设

■ 少许肉

■ 首发微博

■ LOFTER 夏小时 

或许会有番外打算，喜欢的话请关注转发，到时看能不能搞个本。谢谢支持w

 

* * *

 

 

　　UMP45有时会对一个问题陷入沉思：关于身为人类的生存价值——尽管这对她来说毫无意义，因为她并不是人类。

 

 

* * *

 

 

　　……啊，这个运气，真不知道该说是好还是坏。 

　　她倚树蹲伏，斜向下的准星瞄准了视野中的少女。当然，被瞄准的人，同时也抬头将枪口对准了她。

　　这场遭遇的僵持可谓相当漫长。树上树下的持枪对抗，距离太近以至连居高临下的一方都失去了地形优势，局势简单明了——不过只是一局谁比谁更快的游戏，而对战双方却似因各有顾虑，皆选择按兵不动。

　　脑中高速运算，顺便再次确认通讯模块早已失效。手上稳稳端着本体冲锋枪，射击姿势凌厉完美无可挑剔，却还是掩盖不了弹药告罄的事实——UMP45，自治州部队大名鼎鼎的指挥人形，现下不过是只张牙舞爪的纸老虎，对方只消轻扣扳机，她就会从树上如纸片般崩落。思及至此，她反倒笑了，唇边携着往常般稀松的笑意，缓缓放下了枪。

 

　　“算我输了。”少女表情从容，换了个更放松的姿势在枝丫上伸展双腿，“开枪吧——如果你枪里还有子弹的话。”

　　“我还想你要装到什么时候。”对方开口，也撤了枪，一把清凉嗓音涂上几分笑，是比起自己来更接近少女的音色，“坦诚点不好吗，45。”

　　“既然如此，不如坦诚地把你那个通讯干扰梯队拉走？”

　　“噢，那么在此之前，还请你把A3缺口的重火力机枪梯队移开，以表示诚意呀。”

 

　　长达几十秒的空白。她们互相在对方眼睛里看定，眼神交锋间即刻明白，彼此是势均力敌的同类。同款型号，同等身量，同样基调的眼色，连嗓音都有如出一辙的明亮。如果是战友的话……UMP45遗憾地想——如此可爱的少女人形呐，应该和9很合得来。可惜她们服役的军方势如水火。卡罗莱纳合众联邦同加利福尼亚联合自治州的战事已持续了六七年，结果可说是两败俱伤，没有谁比谁更好。

　　然而权力上的博弈向来如此。不能接受和平吞并就只好赶尽杀绝——时至今日，人类对战争仍有难以理解的狂热。在科技技术与时代背景的催生下，战术人形应运而生，很快大量投入使用，以维持这场毫无意义的屠杀游戏。

 

　　UMP45的声名大噪是在两年前的亚利桑那救援。

　　第三次世界大战后的时局，如一锅打翻的粥。彼时战术人形还未彻底取代人类士兵，投入战争的人形梯队只是不具有思考运算能力的傀儡，战争更像是一场技术与财力的比拼。硝烟弥漫不断，没有秩序可言，大小势力在抓紧研发自家战争机器的同时，是否要让战术人形搭载心智模块的问题也浮上了台面——不，不是伦理道义的问题，那种事早已不被在意了。众人关心的是谁会成为第一个吃螃蟹的人——低成本，低消耗，钢筋铁骨，能够自主作战，打一场不见血的仗。

　　然后格里芬AR小队的出现，彻底打破了平衡。

　　事实上，格里芬不过是民间军事组织，领导者即使是本事高强的退役军官，战力依然有限。AR小队其实没有给混乱的战局带来任何决定性的影响，只让各方首脑们有了将之付诸现实的藉口。

 

　　加利福尼亚联合自治州率先研制出了UMP45。以军方标配的冲锋枪为原型，搭载拥有心智云图的核心，增加指挥模块与坐标运算系统——作为一个不惧压上前线的指挥官而存在的，UMP45。

 

　　起初自治州方面也对她是否能发挥应有的作用持怀疑态度。少女模样——不知道算不算某种程度的恶趣味——长相尤其俊秀，神态和表情栩栩如生，根本不像能上战场的人形士兵，反倒是，更像民用的那些情趣人偶。

　　有军官在会议室里讥笑起来。

　　面对肆无忌惮的人类目光，心智处在初期化阶段的UMP45回望过去，那眼神还没现在那么有光，充满了空洞的困惑。

 

　　之后军方高层决定先让UMP45带一个旅团开往亚利桑那。当时自治州部队大约五万的人类和人形士兵被围困在科罗拉多高原近一个月，已是弹尽粮绝的绝境。那地方又恰好是峡谷地势，易守难攻，陡峭山崖内部被敌军实施通讯干扰，被困部队彻底失联，无法配合作战。自治州多次尝试的救援行动都以失败告终。各方努力不果的情形下，日前战线已往西南回撤，被困的三个师团只能进行战略牺牲。

　　——正好让UMP45前去试水温。无论如何，自治州方面都不会有更多的损失。

 

　　后来的结果，大概所有的人类军官们都没有料到。

　　UMP45亲自带着一个手枪梯队，乘着夜色潜入了敌方前线。手枪梯队机动性好，隐蔽性高，UMP45用搭载的战术系统生生绕开了联邦军密如蛛网的巡逻线，不仅完成了联邦军布防地图的测绘，还顺利与被困部队取得了联系。然后事情就很简单了。UMP45掐着联邦军换防的交界时刻，里应外合，用三个机枪梯队在过渡地带的西侧峡谷凿开了缺口，五万部队中仅牺牲了八千的傀儡人形，其余尽数突围成功。

　　此役后，自治州军方决策，全面采用战术人形士兵。UMP45的指挥权限在接连不断的胜仗中一次又一次地提升，换算成军衔已官至准将。期间另一具搭载心智云图的战术人形，UMP9，也宣告投入使用——作为45的副官，更强化了战斗模块，希望能和45互补，为自治州部队拿下最后的胜利。

 

　　亚利桑那救援的巨大成功，不仅再次证明了指挥人形的价值，同时也让卡罗莱纳合众联邦如坐针毡。联邦军在研制人形方面经历了诸多波折，终于在自治州部队打上门前，将UMP40推上了战场。

 

　　就是眼前这个家伙。

　　好整以暇地站在树下，枪口微微指地，扬起的小半张脸嫩生生的仿佛能掐出水来，外貌上显得更为幼小，乃至有些天真。

　　UMP40。被视为克制自己的对手、作为被敌军寄予厚望的存在而诞生到这个世界上。然后在战场上，与我相遇。

　　这么一想，真是有点浪漫。UMP45微微一笑。

 

　　“那么，如你所愿的坦诚，我们梳理一下现状。”她开口，波澜不惊的语调，表情却还带笑，“两个弹药耗尽的，与后方失联的，各自军方的，最高指挥官，在战场深处偶然遇见，是需要用肉搏战拼个你死我活，还是当做这事没发生过，你左我右，各回各家呢——小40？”

 

　　对方弯起眉眼，浅金眼瞳如初升旭日，眼神是单纯的可爱天真：“依我所见，为什么不来一场愉快的合作呢？”

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　UMP45诞生以来，就结果而言，没打过败仗。

 

　　联邦军在与她两年多的交战中，能全身而退的战役屈指可数。其实未必是初生少女人形的战术布阵技高一筹，不过只是人类将领的沙盘败给了电脑测绘的地图，如此程度的时不我与。他们被那场救援行动踩痛了尾巴，往后每一役的布防穷极手段地精密，通讯干扰火力防线壕沟陷阱地雷炸弹，密密麻麻织成大网——但事实证明了，每一次UMP45都是在网眼中轻快穿梭的野狼。

 

　　她不觉得那值得歌功颂德，也从未因此沾沾自喜，尽管每次作战会议时，人类军官们看她的神色里都满溢着权利膨胀的狂喜——如今的UMP45已可轻松读取那些目光之下的潜台词，以柔和微笑不动声色地将带着恶意的明枪暗箭一一挡下收好。UMP9说45姐每次开会时的表情都好可怕呀。她歪歪头，回一个无辜笑容说有吗。

　　“之前学到一个很古老的网络用语，我觉得很适合45姐哦。”UMP9较她更多几分少女俏皮，撑着下巴的神情有股狡黠的无赖。

　　45挑眉：“是什么？”

　　9笑眯眯道：“腹黑。”

　　“……啊。”45噗嗤一声笑出来，光速的信息流令她瞬息反应过来这个词的真实含义，“这真是抬举我呢，9。”

 

　　确实，稍微抬举过头了。她站在窗边往外看，眼瞳是纯粹的熔融黄金，没有人类欲望中狼烟四起的战场，没有一往无垠的天下，只有自己单薄身量而倒映下来的剪影。即使经过剪裁订制，纯黑的自治州军服在她身上也仍略显松垮，穿不出什么飒爽的英姿，反而带出几分少女的慵懒。事实上她本人的气场也不过如此，温和优雅，微笑时文弱恬静，让人不止一次怀疑这副躯体设计的初衷。腹黑不是这样的。腹黑是抱着或大或小的目的，存着一点可爱的心机，做一副乖巧善良的伪装。而她没有什么目的，也没有任何心机，更谈不上有意为之的伪装——那些是只有人类才会有的情绪。她不是人类。百战百胜这件事，只是被研发用于战争的指挥人形UMP45，与生俱来的使命。

 

　　履行它，完成它，实现它。

 

　　某次作战，她伤的很重，回到司令部时立刻被送进修复槽，整整十六个小时。是夜间猝不及防的遭遇战，她少数狼狈的一次，带上的傀儡人形都被对面的数量恐怖的尼米亚装甲打爆，差点就要输掉。身体涌现一股奇妙的感觉，全身的线路莫名其妙地紧绷，能力数值明明已经损坏到底，在极端劣势的时刻下，居然还小有回升。抢出一发烟雾弹，上膛，扳机，她清晰地看见自己的子弹穿越那层迷雾，一秒的恍惚，耳边传来敌方机甲振聋发聩的爆炸，身体却比大脑更快松懈，膝盖撑在柔软的泥土里，看着自己放开枪托的手心。其实不应该的。协议不是这么写的。她本该冷酷地补上几枪，确认敌军消灭，数据回传，再安稳撤离。

　　9的眼睛有些悲伤，元气的笑容也无法掩饰这点。她有些茫然，在维修前摸摸对方的脸：“9，怎么这个表情？”

　　与自己相似的面容强打几分精神，冲她扬一扬眉毛：“啊咧，因为不想45姐就这么死掉呀。”

　　咦，你在说什么呢。人形没有死亡的概念。如果战损了会如何呢？她的备份云图会很快再送回工厂，复制出一个全新的UMP45，跟初下战场的她一模一样的UMP45。崭新的“她”不会有战败之前的记忆，开枪也不会像现在犹疑，作战结束时严格按照协议进行，依然是那个无往不利的指挥人形。

　　她摇摇头，刚想反驳这个荒谬的想法，未来得及开口就被推进维护舱内。张了张唇，发了几秒钟的呆，眼前一张脸笑嘻嘻望过来。

　　45反应过来，回笑：“德尔，我的云图有什么异常吗？”

　　负责检修的是个货真价实的人类少年，不知道军方从哪里挖过来的，45平躺着看他，觉得他似乎比之前长高了一些。

　　“没有呀，45的核心相当活跃，运算量在90%以上，没有延迟也没有损耗。”德尔端着平板，肯定地回答，“45的状态一直以来都非常完美哦。”

　　她的认知模块有部分断线，视野失明，却还能感觉到少年来来回回在她身边忙碌，传来几句絮絮叨叨的安慰：“45大概是从来没受过重创所以有点紧张？不用担心啦，只是零部件受损，不会影响到程序的运算，安啦安啦。”

 

　　她迷迷糊糊地睡过去。再醒来时，UMP9一脸唯恐天下不乱的表情，让她立刻去会议室。疑惑偏头，9欢快答道：联邦军那个指挥的老头，被换掉了呀。

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　她命定的敌手，UMP40，现在正递过来一抹笑，认真地建议：此时此刻，我们应当诚心诚意地寻求合作。

 

　　……啊呀，这究竟是天真，还是自大呢。

 

　　UMP45的目光在对方脸上停了片刻，试图找出些隐藏在乖巧善良的面孔之下的情绪，但那双眼睛一派纯净，真诚得如同初生小鹿。她眯起了眼睛轻笑：“40你应该知道，合作这种事，可是要建立在我们有共同目的的基础上的哦？”

　　“是呀。”40点头，有风拂过她草绿色的刘海，露出弧度柔和的眉线，“45你难道真的有自信，只要在这片湿地里再走几天，就可以和战友再度会合，回到你军的后方阵地里？”

　　“比起这一点，我更没有自信在与你合作的过程中保住小命呀。”

　　“别说这种话呀，45。”40伤脑筋地笑笑，“所以我就说了，你还真是不坦率呐。”

　　站在树下的少女索性收了枪，背在身后。脸上的表情，啊，该怎么形容呢，单纯得像是一名学霸高中生在解一道简单的数学题：“先从你我都有的共识说起吧——这里已经是伊利诺伊沼泽地的中心地带，没有哨所也没有营地，无论你我进攻还是后撤，最快也要六天才能到达最近的据点。而且是全速行军，在没有任何干扰的条件下哦。”

　　“但是事实上不可能没有干扰，你们五个先锋梯队的通讯设备，包括你自己的通讯模块在内，在三天前那场遭遇战中已经被我统统爆掉，”说着40愉快地看了对方一眼，45表情坦然，还歪头回笑，“加上我军在这大战场上布了十几队游骑兵骚扰游击，虽然不可能把你们歼灭，却能把你们会合的可能性降到最低；即使你们后方紧急派出一个师团地毯式搜索，迫于森林沼泽的地形限制，也不见得能在短期内回收全部梯队，说不定还会全部——失联哦。”

　　45沉默片刻，随后从她安稳坐了许久的树枝上跳下来，军靴踩进松软潮湿的泥土里，与身形比她更为单薄的少女面对面：“不要把我说得那么惨嘛，40。而且，你也没有坦率到哪里去呀。”

　　自治州最高指挥官漫不经心地往前踱了一步，笑道：“沼泽地形确实很难办，9花了快一个月才在这茫茫树海里迂回成功，堵住了那个你们叫A3的缺口——那是个很关键的战略要地，下次要小心呀——从而切断了你们后方与前线的联系，就算你的通讯模块运转完美，大部队分身乏术，你也等不来援军。而且就你所言这里已是战场深处，讯号自然极其微弱，你我现在的处境也并无不同。反倒是，9要是攻破了那个缺口，你们这片沼泽地的天然防线也很快会土崩瓦解，到时候你再怎么玩通讯干扰，都已经不重要了。”

 

　　“那么，要打个赌吗，45？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“赌你们会先攻破我军防御，还是会先弹尽粮绝。”40眨眨眼，“能迂回到这种程度，必然是轻车从简，9说不定还饿了好几天肚子呢。”

 

　　45微笑，一瞬不瞬地注视着她。其实跟自己差不多高，走近了看才发现那张脸比想象中更小，但眼瞳里有透明的光，气场是未经砥砺的温柔，意外地令人安心。

 

　　唉，真是个难缠的家伙呀。

 

　　她想起她们的第一次交手，在两方交界的山地。四个师团已成围剿姿态，敌方集结点就在仿佛唾手可得的山巅，她亲自压上前线，却未料到顶峰地势低洼，是个充满沟壑的小盆地，树丛茂密栈道狭窄，到处都是只进不出的单行线。她领着四个梯队在那处盆地转了三天，左冲右突到口粮耗尽，顺了遍战略地图才发现自己早已落入圈套——此处不但无法登顶，而一旦她心存侥幸在上方缺口冒头，一梯的自爆歌利亚立刻会把她灭回老家。45和领着一个小分队绕背的9互相对了测点，才知道真正的上山曲径在背山一侧的陡峭山壁——而在那之间，还堵了一架蓄势待发的木星炮。

　　她无功而返，沿着原路撤退，不出意料地遭到了敌军瓮中捉鳖的狙击，力度微妙介于全员击毙和全数俘虏之间。四个梯队的夹击，包括机枪步狙龙骑兵，她在紧急后撤时还不忘冷冷扫一眼，不见UMP40。

 

　　……啊，亲爱的小40，即使这次你占了上风，但是请记得，光是玩捉迷藏，是没办法抓得到我的哦。

 

　　45到底受了点不轻不重的伤。返回司令部休整时，UMP9看见她若有所思地坐在长桌之后，上扬的微笑带着危险的弧度。

　　她们的下一场游戏很快来临。

 

　　卡罗莱纳合众联邦近两年的节节败退，战线已收缩成一条南北弧线，从原伊利诺伊州将美国本土一分为二，中间是近百年来地球的气候异常所导致绵延数百公顷的湿地沼泽，物资匮乏，天气恶劣，毒虫遍地，合适的驻扎点屈指可数。她率五个梯队从五个方位突入。啧，这个自爆干扰梯队布置得真巧妙，放出的高频率电磁波让她现在偶尔还会耳鸣。但是不要小看我哟。杂乱无章的波段在摧毁通讯模块的同时，捕捉到了一丝微不可查的低频信号。她及时地定位了它，在通讯系统彻底失效之前标记坐标。啊这个地方，离安全哨所这么远，吃亏的果然不止我一人。要不要冒着风险孤军深入呢？那么就如你所愿吧。

　　最后的结果，让UMP45都想笑出声来：你追赶我躲开，你试探我反击，彼此互相引诱，深入、再深入，直到她终于找到这场捉迷藏的鬼，却要和鬼做两人三脚的组队。

 

　　“既然我们互相都迫切需要快速回到战场上主持大局，”45终于开口，妥协，微笑着伸出右手，“——合作愉快。”

 

　　40抬手握住，手心温度交错，触觉微烫。45没来由地有些局促，收手时对上一双满带笑意的眼睛。

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　对于接下来的战略目标，她们倒是很快就达成了共识。

 

　　“西北西，1147/2258，一个废弃的通讯哨站，不出意外大约四日即能到达。”40报出坐标，45思索片刻，抬抬手直接在空中调出了战场地图，然后将40的目标地点圈了起来。

　　40看着淡蓝色的投影，啧啧两声，点头。

　　“那里的信号应该不会太差，设备大概也能让你堪用，”她接着说道，还得意地眨眨眼，45暗自腹诽道不就是爆个通讯模块至于骄傲成这样吗，“在联系上后方之前，我们就算暂且休战如何？”

　　“我要怎么相信你不是在那个坐标上早有埋伏？”45扬一扬眉。

　　“你装什么傻，那个区域是无人区，离我军防线足足两百里，我还怕你对我下黑手呢。”

　　45一脸无辜：“我倒是想，只是通讯模块被人爆了。”

　　40微微一笑：“扯平。”

　　顿了片刻，“那要是半途遇到我军梯队，我是不是就可以把你一枪击毙，宣告胜利了呢？”45兴致盎然地提问。

　　“啊，你就那么有自信遇到的不是我军？”

　　两人对笑。

　　“如果真的有人运气这么不好，”45摊手，“那也只能服从命运的安排了。”

　　“虽然听起来那么绝情，”40夸张地捂住心口，“但还是祈祷倒霉的不是你吧。”

 

　　最初的时候UMP45确实认为她们是同类。很有迷惑性不是吗——两年多来，单就和她言语交锋数个回合还能不落下风的，UMP40是第一个。旗鼓相当的战术对手，如出一辙的思维模式。这是战争时代，而她们是彼此军方的王牌。每个人都相信，她们之中要是有任何一人战损，没时间再等新的将军下场，胜利天平就会无可挽回地倒向另一方。她们的任务就是保全自己，夺取胜利。

　　45不可能相信行军期间谁会对谁忠诚。“合作”这个词，太可笑了，就算试图相信都缺乏论据。她们是互相钳制的存在，在名为“合作”的外壳下赌一赌运气，再见缝插针，伺机而动，另一个层面上的博弈，不是你死就是我活。

　　撇除彼此的立场不提，和UMP40交谈的确是一场愉快的体验。说起来还真有些可笑：每次作战会议上人类军官的表情都如虎豹豺狼，而她至少还能在40眼底看见自己的模样。

 

　　啧，是你的话……

 

　　还真有些舍不得。她看着40清澈烂漫的脸孔，有不知所谓的情绪漫过心脏，觉得自己跟初生时候比，是有些不太一样了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　事实上，不知是该说她自作多情，还是对手藏得太深——这个被她放置到最高级别的敌手UMP40，其实从一开始，就对她毫无防备。

 

　　天色已暗，野外行军忌火，但状况特殊，火源能驱兽除虫，尤其两人身上背着的都是没子弹的枪，没人希望自己在睡梦时被野兽咬断喉咙。偏偏沼泽林地湿气极重，地上堆满的厚厚一层腐叶，即使拿火把摁下去也烧不起来。

 

　　UMP45就这么看着她把军囊随意一扔，挥挥手道那我去捡点可以烧的柴火啦——喂喂，你到底有没有身为联邦军最高指挥官的自觉呐。

 

　　对方的身影隐没在树丛中，时不时传来极富节奏的声响。这人连劈柴都劈得像轻音乐。是因为没什么重要物件，才肆无忌惮地勾引敌人的好奇心？浅黑色的背囊，几条军绿色的背带凌乱交叉，拉链处透出细小缝隙，好像是笔记本的一角？军事机密么，要不要上去搜搜？想归想，她只抱着双臂靠在树旁，眼睛盯住那个看上去无甚特别的军用背包发呆。周围平和如水，咄咄的砍柴声像催眠的白噪音，竟然生出些岁月静好的安心感来。这可真是稀奇，以前从没有过，半晌觉得自己有些中邪，巨细靡遗地扫描了脑中每一个模块，确认运转正常，然后对面有人踏着松软落叶走近，自己没动；再近一些，自己还是没动。那人把抱着的干柴枯枝放下来，脸上勾着一抹安静的笑：“欸，45，干嘛哭呢。”

　　“……啊。”

　　UMP45偏偏头，不动声色地把眼角泪滴拭去：“……表情系统失常吧，不是什么大事。”

　　她对自己突如其来的哭泣表现得比想象中更为平静。要被嘲笑了。她冷静地做好了准备，但很意外，对方没揪着她继续穷追猛打，只微微一笑就坐了下来。撒上碎石砾，铺平防火布，摞好枯柴枝，埋入引火信，点火。40做得相当专注，45就这么瞅着她，直到暖黄色的火苗在两人之间跃起。40挂着暖洋洋的笑容，屈膝盘腿，姿势表情都放松到最软。45顺势坐下来。

 

　　“打火打的很娴熟嘛。”

　　“换你来也一样啊。这不是野外求生基础嘛。”

　　“身为指挥官，这些好像不是什么必要技能呀。”

　　“那你还不快点感谢我呢，45。”用根树枝拨了拨火堆，“不然不等我军来临，你不是就得死在这里？”

　　“这话说的，”45撑住腮，懒散一笑，没多在意她的“死亡”用词，“好像你不想置我于死地一样，联邦的最高指挥官大人。”

　　“之前我们的对话都是建立在军方立场之上吧？——而就我个人来说，确实没那个意愿。”她在说什么了不得的事情？你个人不就代表了你军？这人还笑得像傻逼，“我问你哦，45。”

　　UMP45抬眼看她。

 

　　“战争终结之后，你要做什么？”

 

　　使命实现，目标达成，任务结束，之后。

 

　　她一愣。40继续补充问题条件：

 

　　“假如我死——战损好了，你军真的迎来胜利，打得联邦片甲不留，之后的你，要做些什么呢？”

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　战术人形理论上是没有假期的。人类军官的探亲假、战备假等等，对她们而言都是不存在的——否则取代人类士兵还有何意义？

　　不过UMP45倒是记得，在前年战事还没那么吃紧时，9会在每月的例行维护结束后，拖她出来逛过一两次街。

 

　　说是逛街……不如说只是忙里偷闲的散心。战争打了六七年，城市早就失去了它原有的意义，市井小民苟延残喘。千疮百孔的世界，丧心病狂的人性，从她诞生起的生活物资就已是供给制，今天不是配放日，街道空旷无人。时不时有军用吉普从身边驶过，驾驶军官象征性地朝她们抬了抬帽子。寥寥无几的路人裹紧面纱和披风，匆匆消失在苍老的街区深处。断垣残壁在古旧房屋间纵横交错，空气中尘土漫漫，街角垃圾遍地，苍蝇飞舞。整日的天空都灰蒙蒙得像是雾面玻璃。数据库显示，很早以前地球的天色还是干净的苍蓝，不过45从来没见过就是。

 

　　“真难以想象，都这个年代了，自治州打了那么多年仗，换来的就只是这些东西。”9走在前面，双手撑在脑后，漫不经心的步伐，“格里芬那边还热闹些，至少不会那么死气沉沉……听说了吗，45姐，致力于爱与和平的AR小队哟。”

　　“听说了。”她笑得无波无澜，“上面还是挺忌惮克鲁格的，毕竟现在只有IOP和铁血拥有心智云图的核心技术。”

　　“——而谁都知道IOP和格里芬是一条船上出气的。”9耸耸肩接口，“要不是自治州忙着搞联邦，说不定我们还得跟AR小队打上。”

　　“也不一定，人类在商言商，你不就是自治州塞了钱给IOP之后诞生的嘛。”45伸手捏了捏9的脸，“IOP的品味比铁血可爱多了。”

 

　　9略略停下脚步。45侧头看过去，对方眨眨眼，而后极其自然地挽住了她的手臂，说明明45姐才是最可爱的。45笑问怎么突然撒娇？9难得认真，收起笑嘻嘻的表情说道，45姐你脑子比我好，我是不明白这些对我来说有什么意义，也不管我们要和谁打架……拉住她的手又紧了紧，但45姐你，可是我唯一在乎的人呀——看见UMP45张合的嘴型要开口说话，9急急接下去——这和协议无关！就算我不是作为你的副官诞生，你也是指引我前进的，让我安心的家人呀。

 

　　“所以无论45姐你之后要做什么，打仗也好，种田也罢，”她的眉眼弯得欢快，“我一定义无反顾地跟着你。”

 

　　UMP45扬一扬眉，当时未能察觉这番话有什么其他的意义，唇边笑意温和一如既往：“我就当做是你对姐姐大人真挚的告白了，9。”

 

　　如今她后知后觉地想起来，说不定9才是最早看清楚的人。

　　至少那时，作为指挥人形诞生的UMP45，还没有坦然思考未来的勇气；当然那时，她也未曾想到将来的某天，会在敌军的指挥官面前，接受这样的质询。

 

　　火焰噼噼啪啪地响，UMP40脸上表情像个天真的小孩，浅金眼瞳隔着篝火颜色越发暧昧。全无防备，单纯好奇的模样。真傻还是有意。以为这样可以激怒我吗？我的答案对你而言又有什么意义呢？45平静地摇摇头：“我没想过。”她把问题原封不动地再丢回去，这才显得公平：“那你呢？”

 

　　“假如我这次真的死在你手里，”45心底其实毫不怀疑这点的可能性，“联邦军逆袭成功，光复失地，你又想要做什么呢，40？”

 

　　UMP40对迅疾的反问并未显得多意外：“……啊，当然是洗手不干啦。”她的笑容很单纯，说着还斜觑了对方一眼，“我可不想时时刻刻被人用死亡威胁。”

　　像是料到45接下去会问什么，她率先开口：

 

　　“就算除开指挥官的身份，我也想要活下去呐。不是云图复制再生那种，没有此前的记忆，我就不再为我。

　　“——是真的，像人类那样活下去，那种。”

 

　　沉默尾随UMP40的话音到来——啧，这种发言对于战术人形而言未免太过恬不知耻。我们是人类创造的替代品，没有那种权利要求众生平等。你一定不是不知道。也不想想你我是谁。最高军阀头领，说这种话可是要被丢进熔炉的。但很奇妙——这算是试探、触碰、还是挑衅？好几次了吧，她每次都觉得这次应该忍无可忍，但是心底就是生不出半点愤怒情绪。啊，这就是麻木的感觉？她笑，闭了闭眼，睁开，复抬头时已恢复了UMP45一如既往的笑意：温和，优雅，人畜无害。

 

　　“还真是谢谢你的真情告白呢，40。不过就算你这么说了，”UMP45倚在树根旁，半仰着头，侧着眼，浅棕色发丝散下来，被火焰照得更暖，“我也不会手下留情的哟。”

 

　　不是天真也不是自大，UMP40并不是指挥官。

　　她只是一名单纯普通，恰巧担任了指挥官的，人形少女。

 

　　“那么晚安，小40。”45合上眼，唇角的弧度还没来得及回收，对面一把清凉嗓音平静传来：“晚安，45。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　翌日清晨，UMP45醒得倒早，对面人形还在睡，靠着背囊蜷成一团，模样像只小猫。她直了直脊背，察觉有硬物抵住腰后，想起那是自己的军用匕首。真是绝佳的机会，只有几步的距离，把它插进这个少女的心脏，等不及数据回传，心智云图就会全毁。可是答应了她好好合作呢？拜托这又不是游戏，自己天真怪得了谁？

　　45踱到她身边，俯下身看着这张脸。呼吸均匀，表情安静，茶色刘海乱蓬蓬的，有种想伸手顺直的冲动。她握住刀把，大概有十几秒，发出一声几不可察的叹息，松手。

　　明明昨晚才说过……算了，她在心里发誓，下不为例。

 

　　等到40睁开眼时，45早把篝火余烬收拾干净，正从口袋里摸出一袋标准军用口粮。

 

　　45似笑非笑瞅过去：“醒了？你倒睡得安稳，不怕我直接干掉你？”

　　“紧急防护装置，别说你没装载这个模块啊，不然以后就不要比我晚起。”对面少女伸了个大大的懒腰，声音带点没醒的慵懒，“你没枪，徒手暗杀的话，只要没能立刻弄死我，大功率电流会立刻把你烧得渣渣都不剩。”

　　……啊。她当然是忘了。尴尬这种情绪在UMP45身上简直百年不遇，大概是最近真的有些中邪？心底迅速为自己手下留情的行为找到了个正当借口，然后安慰自己心软的直觉是在躲避危险。面对45阴晴不定的脸色，40无知无觉，只当是45一时没找到话跟她嘴炮，瞥了一眼对面人形手里还没拆封的包装袋：“哎，等等。”

　　“怎么？”

　　40从行囊一侧的口袋中拿出一个用油纸包得妥妥帖帖的三角状物体抛了过去：“吃这个吧。”

　　45伸手抓住，打开一看，竟然是个三明治。

 

　　战术人形需不需要吃东西？答案是肯定的。

 

　　续航问题在开发时造成不少困扰，总不能仗打到一半回去充电？有些低成本的傀儡人形会使用太阳能电池，但对真正的战术人形而言，单靠其转换效率无法支撑复杂的运算。设计成燃料循环是最省事的。最常见的燃料被制作成铝箔包装的小方块，军方称作口粮。值得一提的是，人形内部也有消化系统，平时在后方时能吃人类料理，不存在过敏和中毒，只要是食物都能转化成能量——毕竟口粮属于高效率能源，价格放到如今也是很昂贵的。

 

　　作为搭载心智云图的高级战术人形，她们在各方面的感官都最大程度地模拟了人类——啊，这味道真是不赖——45咬下一口，培根焦黄酥香，生菜清脆新鲜，千岛酱香浓软滑。遗憾的是冷掉了。但行军途中要求再多是要天打雷劈的。

　　尤其她想到自己军囊里味如嚼蜡的燃料方块，再看向40的眼神错综复杂。

　　“……联邦军的口粮，都如此任性吗？”

　　40笑，目光宠溺得仿若看着一个智障：“你想多了，这是我自己另外做的。”

　　45也笑，不甘示弱地用相同的表情回敬了她：“那我换个说法——联邦军的指挥官，都如此任性地自备军粮？”

　　对方爽快地承认了：“这我不否认，但谁说身为指挥官就不能任性啦，我的战场权限可是最高呢。”语气轻薄，还带些理直气壮的可爱。

　　45对她的厚颜无耻不置可否，轻笑一声，再咽下一口三明治，诚实地想这是真的不错，之后回去要提一提，让9学学怎么给姐姐大人做饭。

 

　　之后的行军途中，她们倒是没再说什么，只间或夹几句互相伤害的嘲讽。一前一后掠过道道树丛。UMP40的脚步偏轻，踩在泥地里几乎没有声音，果然连行动都像只猫。45偶尔侧脸瞥见她，这人就算脸上不笑，气场也天真得无忧无虑。大概真的只是自己自作多情。同款型号，脚程没差多少，披荆斩棘绕开几个大型泥沼，没遇到双方谁的失散梯队，作息规律行进顺利，直到第三天的傍晚——虽然也只是无惊无险的插曲。

 

　　有只不长眼的山豹悉悉索索尾随了一路，是说就算真给它袭击成功了战术人形也没肉可吃不是？豹子看上去饿疯了，瘦骨嶙峋，从树上扑下来时被45的短剑掷中眉心，张牙舞爪的咆哮还没吼出来就一命呜呼。UMP40摸着下巴，问说晚上吃烤豹子如何？45随口说那请开始你的表演，然后坐在一旁，看着这人兴致勃勃地撸起袖子，抽筋扒皮，放血剔骨，脊椎用匕首削干净了做个支架，取了还算丰腴的胸肉切成小块用树枝串几串，本想熬锅豹掌汤，可惜之前绕过了莲荷芦苇遍布的沼地，如今方圆百里没有水源，还有很多食材没法清洗都浪费了——她扼腕叹息，从行囊里取出一小罐精盐撒上焦香流油的烤肉。45目瞪口呆：你行军的时候连盐巴都带着吗！40把那串肉递过去，微笑：以备不时之需。

　　45看了她一眼，回个笑，心情复杂不可说。接过烤肉，香味四溢，轻咬一口，外焦里嫩不干不湿口感刚好。世界上大概没多少人尝过豹子肉，她觉得这嚼劲倒有些像牛。肉汁溅到嘴角，她不动声色地舔干。

　　“你厨艺倒是挺好的。”

　　“嗯哼。烹饪是我的兴趣之一。”

　　“真是看不出来。”

　　“欸，我像是那种五谷不分的无知少女？”

　　45笑了，这可是你自己挖的坑，“不如回去照照镜子。”

　　“谢谢，我知道我很可爱。”40安之若素地跳了坑，“45不会做饭？”

　　“会是会的。”45想了想，之前有一次去食堂给9做过蛋炒饭。味道谈不上好吃难吃，食谱只要引擎过一遍就会有，剩下的不过是照本宣科，拿惯冲锋枪的手翻个大铁锅也不是什么难事，“但说不上喜欢……不如说是，身为指挥官哪有这个时间。”

　　40弯起一边嘴角，果然是很45式的回答。她把一口烤肉咽下去，手边还转着两根烤串，再给火堆添了点柴，忙活得不亦乐乎：“那还请教自治州部队的指挥官，她以前的空余时间都在做些什么？”

 

　　许久不见回嘴，40抬眼，知道自己戳中了重点。UMP45抿了抿唇，一贯挂着的温和微笑无踪无影，眉线下服，眼神微微放空，明明是标准的思索神色，却带着些苦涩和自嘲。

 

　　40就这么看着她，半晌她嘴唇微微一动，吐出答案：“在训练。无穷无止的训练。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　没有多少人知道，在亚利桑那救援之前的UMP45，曾面临过数次回炉重造的威胁，是在自治州部队被视为废物般的存在。

 

　　军方从一开始的怀疑到之后的愤怒，曾多次电洽开放商索要巨额赔偿。她初始的战斗面板惨不忍睹，进行模拟训练时的数据相当平庸，无论命中还是伤害亦或回避的数值都体现不出开发资金带来的优势，有一次的排名甚至要从后往前数回去——而她当时的对手，都不过只是成本极低的傀儡人形。这样怎么可能上得了战场？自治州部队的高层开了不下十次会议，痛斥“UMP45”项目根本是一个不可饶恕的错误。既然错误已经铸成，不如直接扔掉？狗屁！拨下来的那么多预算，只当全拿去烧？你们冷静一点，这个人形会耗资巨大，是因为它具有可成长性，先训练一段时间观察看看……

　　UMP45的心智比性能更早熟。不到一周她已从各式各样的讥笑和鄙夷中了解到现状：她之所以还没送去回收，不过只是军方不愿承认昂贵的经费在她身上打了水漂。

　　她很慌张。彼时的UMP45还没有对任何人事物坦然而一笑置之的技能，更没有勇气面对人类军官赤裸如刀的眼神，如同迫切想要得到认可的小孩，拼了命试图证明自己的价值。她把自己关在训练室里，没日没夜地演习。举枪，上膛，瞄准，射击。打完一盒弹匣，手心里都汪着热气。数据打上来，越发恐慌的懊恼写在脸上，于是再举枪，循环往复的动作，数值却没有一丁点提升。

 

　　那段时间漫长难捱，没人能够诉说，她只能紧紧握拳，一遍又一遍对自己说我可以。她也不甚明白，不过一具机械人形居然情绪充沛得如此可笑。大不了回炉重造？自己本来就是被创造出的工具，没有价值理当扔掉。但是莫名心慌害怕，孤独和恐惧每时每刻如影随形，伴随冰冷空气侵入四肢百骸。某天凌晨两三点，UMP45从训练室落荒而逃，躺在宿舍里睁眼闭眼再起来，挂钟显示四点过五分。拍拍脸的触感有些烫，大概是运转过度有些发烧？踱进浴室往脸上泼水，镜中自己脸色苍白如纸片，熔金眼瞳波澜不兴如死水。之前哪个长官说自己总是唯唯诺诺令人生厌来着？她扯一扯嘴角，努力绽开一个笑，温和优雅，乖巧善良。她觉得这个笑容还可以，应该不至被厌弃，接下来就是，再努力提高数值……

　　迈出宿舍时一个瘦小老头站在门口，臂章上绣字铁血工造，讪笑着请她去一趟会议室。她摆出刚才学会的表情，老头忍不住多看了她一眼。

　　开发商派了人来，就是这个小老头。没说拒绝赔偿，只坚持让自治州部队把UMP45送上战场。

 

　　然后就是众所周知的亚利桑那救援，以及众所周知的UMP45。

 

　　后来当然再没人逼她提升数值，也再没人朝她指指点点。UMP45的头脑比身体更好使，握枪战斗都是其次，她是天生的指挥官，这才是高级指挥战术人形的价值。但是伤害已经造成。没人会想到那段近乎绝望的记忆会在一个战术人形身上打上不可磨灭的烙印。她依然在每天的空余时间去训练室，用永无止境的训练将自己的空白填补，再冷静地看着自己完全没有进步空间的数值在屏幕上跳出来。

 

　　“这不过就是战术人形的宿命罢了。”UMP45语气平静，为之前讲述的故事做了个轻描淡写的总结。视野有些模糊，发生了什么？她眨了眨眼，只见对面人形踩着腐叶靠近，而后有手掌抚上脸颊，指腹爬上眉峰，唇翼贴上额头，触觉又烫又凉非常奇妙，感知模块出了问题吗？

　　“真是……难得诚实一回，但最后还是那么不坦率。”UMP40比少女还透亮的音色在耳边念道，柔软口唇一路擦过眼梢鼻梁，最后停留在对方嘴角，扶住脸颊的手微微使力，顺理成章一个吻。身下的人肩膀轻颤两下，发出一声模糊细微的呜咽——40莫名得意，于是舌尖迅雷般窜了进去。口腔内部竟然还是软热的，这副躯体真是拟真得过分。

 

　　像是有电流烧上全身，数据流量干净空白得似有断线，可心智核心分明还在高速运转甚至几近过载。身体是实诚的，不由自主贴紧，寸寸皮肤瘙痒难耐，双方的舌柔软缠绕，在狭小空间里情色辗转。联邦的指挥官究竟在干什么！45起初还想把身上那人推开，但身体如同浸入深水，不可控制地耽溺。再反应过来时她正含住对方双指吸吮，UMP40草绿的发散在胸前，军服扣子从上往下被扯开三颗，锁骨和沟壑在敌人面前袒露无遗，从未有过的羞耻感冲击着情绪模块，明明重创大破时面对德尔希尔连眼都不眨——偏偏口还被这人的手指堵上了。她索性咬下去。40吃痛，稍抬起头，那张幼小的少女脸孔染着红，弯着的嘴角还带着水色潋滟。真是诱人犯罪。45拨开还掰着她下颔的手，顺势一拉，趴在胸口的攻方被扯上来，然后掐着对手下巴，对着唇，压上去。

　　45几乎都能听到某种开关被打开时的“啪嗒”一声。接吻间隙，她摸索着对方的衣领，捏到一片金属拉环，是拉链么？下意识往下拽。手掌按上对方光滑颈项，温温热热没有脉搏，果然只是机械人形而已——可为什么会那么想要，是有什么隐藏程序吗？她们脸贴脸，鼻尖叠着鼻尖，视野中同色调眼色追逐碰撞，敌人伸手揉住她发丛，往上亲亲她仿真到卷曲的长睫毛：“真爱哭啊，45。”

　　军服被彼此扯得七零八落，不过一场予取予求的纠缠。肌肤相亲，肉体厮磨，摸上去的触感是彼此相似的光滑，大概都是同一种材料，压下去略有回弹，手感很好。45的胸部比自己略大一些。啧。食指按住，贴着精致小巧的颗粒转圜一圈，听见一丝抽气声，很满意，低头，含上去。玩够了换另一边。45手肘陷入泥地里，半仰身子呼哈喘气，小腹被那只手摩挲过一遍后开始紧绷，随即战栗。敌人的唇瓣沿着峰峦轻柔往下落到平原，拉开最后一片遮羞布，埋进对方绞紧不能的双腿间，专心下潜。

　　天打雷劈是这个感觉吗？可快感浪涌般砸进心智云图，45几乎都快要以为是自己的系统故障。“……你可……真……纯熟……”她垂死挣扎般讥讽，本能却伸手扣住对方后脑，根本没意识到用的是怎样殊死搏斗的力道去渴求更多，呼吁继续。原来也是会湿的，淌下的流水又烫又甜，舌尖九浅一深地探寻和挑弄，几个瞬息的时间漫长得像是几千万个光年。40察觉到摁住自己脑袋的手掌忽然松软下来，抬起半张脸，看见45疲倦地合上眼睛，眼角还挂着半干未干的泪痕。她的唇追上去，再给了对方一个抱。

 

　　高热的体温不知过了多久才将将冷却。45没睡着，可也不甚清醒，被人抱得很紧，能感觉到40的脑袋沉沉埋在她的肩窝里。心里念道这是发生了什么？

　　——联邦军与自治州部队的最高指挥官在战场上打野炮。两名高级战术人形。甚至都不是人类。

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　UMP45是被40叫醒的。

 

　　脸颊被轻拍几下，45睁开眼睛，昨晚勾引自己的人一脸严肃地看着她。这倒少见，她还没见过脸上不带笑的UMP40……没等说些什么，对方开口了：“醒醒吧，坐标1020/2133，有一个强击梯队正往这里靠近。”

　　45抻了抻腰，挑眉：“你的人还是我的人？”四下看看篝火和吃剩的食物都被40处理干净，连自己的军服都已经打理得一丝不苟。情绪不免又有些许微妙。

　　“都不是。”UMP40扬扬手，一张雷达标记地图在两人面前被投影出来，大约一公里处有个红点正以均速往此处移动，五分钟内到达。

　　“第三方？你确定？”45有些难以置信，嘴角似笑非笑地弯，“莫不是你把你军部队给调过来了？”

　　40一个眼神递过去：是不是真傻。“频率不是我军的，我也没有权限调用这个信号。我至今还连接不到我军的通讯码，你家亲爱的9大概还顽强地挺着——而且要真是联邦军的话直接让你睡着等死不就好了。”

　　45耸耸肩，真是没有幽默感。“9是个好孩子——然后因为你看到我睡得很香，判断出这也不是我的人，不然以这个距离早就调用F.D./I.R.T协议与我取得联系了，对不对，聪明伶俐的联邦指挥官大人？”

　　“过誉了。”40复又弯起唇角，露出惯常的微笑，“那么要怎么办呢，腹黑傲娇的自治州部队指挥官大人？”看着对方眼神不善瞪过来，她又道：“我们只剩下四分钟了。”

　　什么叫腹黑傲娇！45啧了两声，但时间紧急，暂且不跟她计较。她用手指在投影上画了一条路线：“绕开。之前也有地下雇佣兵来搅过浑水，有可能是想渔翁得利，毕竟我们在战场上失联太久了。走北向地形较复杂比较利于隐蔽，这里离1147/2258只有半天多一点的路程，以急行军的脚程就算绕路也能在下午三点前抵达。”

 

　　45把枪背好，站起来时才发现发带不见了，棕红色的长发凌乱地披下来，便随手将发丝别在脑后。昨晚……的时候掉的？她在脚下搜寻一遍没看着，再抬脸时40鬼魅般靠近了，就在她身侧，挽起她的发，驾轻就熟束起来。身体僵硬了一秒，对方手掌不轻不重拂过她脑后，有些痒，终于忍不住开口问：“这算什么？”

 

　　40捧着一张无辜的少女脸，取了问句最表面的含义：“……售后服务？”

 

　　忍下了一脚踹飞这人的冲动，45回了个四平八稳的笑，足下一蹬蹿上身旁矮树，攀着短枝借力一踩一跳，像头矫捷的野兽。树叶悉索间带的那把嗓音也远了：“因为你所知道的原因，我的动态定位系统不完全，坐标修正就靠你了——以及别和我说你不会爬树。”

 

　　40摸着下巴笑。说是傲娇还不承认。云图中雷达系统的红点规律地烁动着，她嘴角的笑意逐渐收起，转身，往同一个方向跃过去。

 

　　这场游戏就快落幕了，45。

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　她们撤进通讯哨站时是下午五时一刻。比预定的时间晚了两个多小时，没绕开，路上还是打了场遭遇战。

 

　　UMP40彻底锁死了自己的讯号，只每隔半小时用雷达定位一次坐标，但仍然被追踪了。不明梯队精准地拐了好几个弯，从她们后方突袭而来，确实不是联邦也不是自治州，而如今的人形士兵全球通用的一个款式，一时之间也看不出是哪方势力。UMP45冷笑道你们联邦的加密路径真不怎么样。40没回嘴，专注地听着树丛中的脚步声。两人半蹲在一棵池衫上，紧盯这梯强袭兵三三俩俩端着枪走到树下，在那双镭射眼探过来的下一秒——40甩出一把小刀准确钉住一个人形的核心模块，同时45从树上一跃而下，徒手打翻了三四个傀儡人形，撒出一颗烟雾弹。枪声在树丛中哒哒哒地响起来，虽然挂着点轻伤全速撤走，但如今的状况，比起交代在树林中没好多少。

　　40把哨所的门一层层堵好，45翻遍了各个房间，没找到一丁点可用的弹药，啊这真是，脾气再好也在心底爆了句粗。不能再糟糕的情形了。她返回看上去废弃已久的主控室，40正在清点布满灰尘的各式设备，没什么可用的——终端发射台仅能发送未经加密的讯号，雷达堪用，剩下的都坏了七七八八。

 

　　“运气真坏，是不是都是你做的怪？”45随手打开了雷达，蓝色电子地图闪烁几十秒终于清晰起来，将近十个梯队在这个哨所周围形成包围势态，最近的一个在二十分钟内到达。均为不明立场的第三方。没有任何联邦军或者自治州部队的讯号。45的眉头皱起又微微松开，想到之前做好的最坏打算是被联邦军捉个正着，现在这样看起来也不很糟糕？身旁还跟着个天真浪漫厨艺上佳的傻子，不知道烤肉还有没有留下一块：“现在你看看，我们应该——”她转过头，看见40正面对着她，于是语气慢慢冷下来，“——怎么办？”

 

　　UMP40，手里端着与她同名的冲锋枪，腮帮压紧，手臂后收，上膛，标准得无可挑剔的射击立姿。对准她。

 

　　45把各种可能性迅速在脑海里捋了一遭，唇边笑意越盛：“我想你再怎么傻，也不至于用没子弹的枪射我。所以，亲爱的40，你费尽心机把我诱到这里来，是为了什么？”

　　“我有什么回答你的必要吗？”

　　“因为，”45的熔金眼瞳眯起来，“你会后悔不早点对我下手的。”

 

　　话音残留在充满灰尘颗粒的空气里，40仿佛见着那双眼睛罕见地被点燃了，迅疾一闪，手中枪支已被踹开！

 

　　高速运算过后的本能，40仰身避开刀锋，刘海被削去点点发屑散落，右手摸出腰后匕首，自下往上竖直一划，是刮到了什么，但是对方已然是一头被逼急的狼，动作竟没有一点滞缓。手腕被捏住，腹部被膝袭，没等生理反应翻江倒海，下一息就被摁倒，扬起遍地尘埃。一星冰凉的刀光抵在自己颈侧，40毫不怀疑只要她稍稍用力，自己就会人头落地。所以说这人以前究竟在纠结什么射击精度伤害回避的狗屁数值，直接上去肉搏不就完了。40笑了，看见那张脸凑到自己眼前来，竟还带着笑，目光却分明愤怒至极——一道血线沿着她的左眼慢慢淌下来，更显得狰狞。原来划到了脸么，真对不起呢，让女孩子毁容真是罪不可赦。40没动，也没说话，她在等着自己吻过的双唇开合说几句冷漠无情的话，然后那片薄刃切进来，一切就都结束了。

　　但45只是这么瞪着她。真是的，就说是个傲娇吧。UMP45果然对她认真了。想到这点40乐不可支，笑的越发愉悦，赶在那双眼睛喷火杀人之前，开口了。

 

　　“既然你那么想知道，我就简单说一下吧。你也没有多少时间了，45。

　　“作为前几天你诚实的交换，跟你说点以前的故事吧。不过我的故事，可能会让单纯的45不是那么舒服呢。”

 

　　黄昏时刻，微黄光线温软如妖。名为UMP40的冲锋枪就跌落在40手边，指尖微不可查地爬过去，她不动声色地握住了枪把。

 

　　“我跟你其实是差不多时间诞生的。有没有很惊讶？具体前后也说不清了，铁血工造同时接了两边的委托，把你我分送给了联邦和自治州。听你的描述，自治州的军官似乎都不过只是嗜血的战争狂魔，一心一意地想打胜仗。相较之下，这股心思还真是很可爱。

　　“联邦军就不太一样了。跟你一样，我作为副官一开始是没有指挥权限的，这个一开始比你要长很多很多，虽说倒是没有被人拿着回炉重造的行政命令威胁，但在这点上我想也没有谁比谁幸运，只能说命运弄人。如你所见，也不过几个月前他们才把我提到战场上来，但我仍不具有实职。你一直用指挥官称呼我，但事实上我并不是，我的指挥官是一名……或者说多名人类军官将领，他们贪图享乐，耽于声色……我记得你昨晚问过我，为什么那么熟练……大概这就是原因了。”

 

　　UMP45的眼睛蓦然睁大，40几乎都能察觉刀锋在那一息间顿住了。

 

　　“但是昨晚我很开心。真的。”UMP40低低地笑出声：“你能感觉到吗，45，”她伸出一只手抵住45的左胸，“ **我们是有心的，虽然它不会跳动。** ”

 

　　“说的远了点，我们还是抓紧时间吧。

　　“我指挥不了军队，但除此之外，倒是没什么限制。各种情报和数据对我都不设权限，我没事做的时候，会随便翻着玩。你知道我的空闲时间比你要多一些……然后就发现了些，比较奇怪的事情。

　　“通讯模块隐藏了一个加密协议，埋得很深，要用管理员指令检索并反向编译才能找到，即使这样，用我的权限居然还没办法打开。后来用了很多方法……破解了，是一个频率特殊的追踪器，回溯来源的时候，我想你也猜到了，是铁血工造的IP。这个事实让我觉得很蹊跷……例行维护的时候我把技术长支开，用外接设备沿着协议权限反向追查上去，最后流向我的核心云图，权限指向铁血主脑。

　　“像是种病毒吧……这个名叫欧斯伽的协议让铁血拥有命令我的最高权限，甚至可以让我的心智云图熔毁。我得知后，先架了个空的云图结构，再把原本的备份通通烧毁，我可不想在现在的我死后还有另外一个不明就里的我来顶缸……我尝试过数次，能否在不经过回传信息的条件下修改权限，都失败了。然后某天，我意外地发现在这层协议里，还有一个命令串，流向UMP45，也就是你。”

 

　　40原本按住她胸口的手抚向脸颊，指缝里都是混着血的水。她轻笑：你怎么老是哭。

 

　　“我那时还没见过你。不过会有机会的，至少要见你一面才甘心，怎么说来着，既然我们同时诞生，那就是命中注定。我动了点手脚，从维护舱的终端，用被动的方式，修改了你的命令流向。不过我觉得大概还是被发现了……联邦军有几个维护员被清除了。但我还能站在这里，说明还没怀疑到我的头上。毕竟我是他们创造出来的人形嘛，他们大概没想到我居然会闲到在自己的云图里搞事。”

 

　　“所以外面那些是铁血的梯队来回收我们的。之所以能追上来，是因为你通讯模块的隐藏协议。”UMP45的声音竟还维持着表面的冷静。握着刀柄的手有些抖，她用另一只手压住。泪花抵挡不住重力，终于淌下来，沿着40的下巴弧度滑入颈项。

 

　　“回收的不是我们，只有我。原本其实应该包含你，开战前我的信息流里捕捉到了几块语音碎片，我之前还不理解，但现在懂了，大概就是想在这片茫茫战场里借机接管你我的军队。毕竟这个战场这个地形，是绝佳的机会，把他们创造的人形反向为他们所用。他们想要用频率电波强制让我们执行欧斯伽协议……可是你嘛……刚才你都已经把答案说出来了呀。你的通讯模块被我爆掉了。”40眨眨眼，微笑着，“刚才那一队强袭兵都是无人机，没办法区分你我，只捕捉到了我的讯号，因此全都聚了过来，一旦失去目标，大概就会——”

 

　　UMP40一只手还扶着45的脸，另一只手却已将那柄冲锋枪捞进怀里，黑洞洞的枪口对准自己颔下，扣下扳机。

 

　　“你等等，你还没说完，修改的指令是怎么回事，你给我等等，他妈的40你住手啊——！”

 

　　于是还覆着她耳骨的那只手听话地垂下了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

　　后来UMP45反向追踪欧斯伽，最终流向自己核心云图的权限指向不是铁血，而是UMP40。

　　冲锋枪里剩下的最后一颗子弹，本就是UMP40留给自己的。

 

　　在加利福尼亚联合自治州的历史上，伊利诺伊沼泽战是一场浓墨重彩的胜利。虽然以UMP9为领队的突击分队未能成功打开卡罗莱纳合众联邦后方缺口，但也成功拖延了时间，使得自治州部队的指挥官，战术人形UMP45，在那场战役中得以深入战场腹地，顺利歼灭敌军指挥人形UMP40。随后联邦以割地赔款的条件，与自治州签订了一年期的休战协议。

　　伊利诺伊战役后几日，自治州的人形核心技术总部被炸毁，所有人形的备份数据尽数销毁；再这之后，军功赫赫的两名人形，UMP45和UMP9下落不明。虽然尚未有证据显示这两件事有所关联，但自治州政府已自行宣布UMP45与UMP9为非法人形，一旦捕获，格杀勿论。

 

　　“欸，45姐，我们的悬赏金额又提了耶。”UMP9举着平板举到UMP45跟前，“我七百五十万，45姐一千万整。唉，还是45姐比较厉害呀。”

　　“说什么傻话呢。”UMP45捧着一盘烤小排转过脸来，左右看看色泽，颇为满意，“先来尝尝这个。”

 

　　“啊……好香！45姐最近怎么突然对烹饪感兴趣了！”

　　“不就闲着也是闲着，享受生活嘛。”

 

　　UMP9啃着骨头大快朵颐的样子像只汪，45笑一笑，帮9拨过额前刘海，露出右眼那道疤，又叹气：“我说你好好的中二个什么，非要给自己脸上也整一道。”

　　“欸那不是看45姐那道很帅嘛。本来我也没想，但是还不是45姐你死活不肯修复。”

　　“……那随你吧。”

 

　　“啊对了，45姐，前几天在黑市上发布的匿名消息，有委托找上来了。”

　　“哦？什么类型的？”

　　“我还没细看……这种事还是45姐你来。另外45姐要不要取个名字什么的，不然总是匿名也很麻烦啊，要是有什么雇主有长期委托呢？”

　　“……9难得说了这么有道理的话。那你说叫什么呢？”

　　“黑鹰？猎豹？……哎哎我开玩笑的，那不然就莉莉丝？魔法少女UMP？……啊好痛！”

 

 

 

　　“……叫404吧。记得那个网页返回代码吗？404 Not Found。”

　　“呜哇好帅！不愧是45姐！”

 

　　“不过……人是少了点，光靠我和9还不太够啊，可能要吸纳点新人，以及维护人员……9，上次让你找德尔希尔的背景资料，有什么发现？”

 

 

 

**■ 全文完**


End file.
